


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Color Blindness, Deaf Character, Declarations Of Love, Eunhyuk-centric, Falling In Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, deafness, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:35 AM**

When you're born,you're assigned a soulmate who will(in theory)be your partner for life.

The only downside?Some people are born with a disability that won't start to go away until they meet their soulmate.

Kim Jongwoon is one of those people.Because well you see,Jongwoon was born completely deaf.


End file.
